Jrock and Black lights
by AnimeLover796
Summary: Sunako is cultural iliterate when it comes to music, so kyohei decides to teach her all of his wisdom about music. But what happens when sunako makes a bold move?   SunakoXkyohei sort of lemony. MA. Please review
1. Jrock and Blacklights

Today was a normal day in the Nakahara mansion. Ranmaru was out with a married women, Takenaga was out with noi, yuki went to america to visit his girlfriend, and that left Kyohei with Sunako, oh the joy. Lately they had been getting along, but koyhei couldn't help but notice her lack of world knoweledge. So today, Kyohei was going to educate her.

" Ok so this is Ayumi Hamasaki, she sings songs like marionette, until that day, angel song, blossom, just really good stuff. She sings popish music and its all really like deep..or something."- Kyohei

"Ok, does she sing any metal!"- Sunako

"No...Do you like metal?"- Kyohei

"yes!"- sunako

" Ok! lets start there! ok metal bands are Maximum the Horomone, The Gazette, some Girgamesh..."- Kyohei

Kyohei watched her, she was just like an anime character. She pulled out glasses from seemingly nowhere, and was eating strawberrys they had bought at the market while scribbling down the names of bands frantically. He couldn't help but notice her beauty. Lately she was acting normal, and even wasn't walking around in that chibi like state. She was gorgeous, no one should change her. She has a beauty of her own, it's natural, and Kyohei loved it. He was done pretending like he didn't like Sunako, he loved her and he knew it. But back to the matter at hand...

"So when do i get to listen to them?"- sunako

" Whenever i guess...How bout now?"- Kyohei

"Yeah!"- Sunako

" Come on then.."- kyohei

" Where are we going?"- Sunako

" My room.. my cd radio and laptop and stuff is up there so we can listen in there."- kyohei

Sunako found her self unexplainably excited. She had never been in Kyohei's room, hell, she's never been in a boys room. It was kind of like a right of passage for her. If you were wondering by now, Sunako's nose bleeds have seemed to come less and less. She was living with 4 creatures of light after all. So her wardrobe also changed, When she got more comfortable that is. The guys found out that under her cloak, Sunako loved lolita clothing. So her wardrobe consisted of stockings, ( mostly thigh highs) Plaid mini skirts, corsets or other tight shirts, tall combat boots,pigtails ocassionally, and always some form of dark make-up. It DEFINITELY took some getting used to. Sunako was more...sexy than she had ever been and the transition made it hard for them at first. But now they were used to it, everyone except Kyohei that is. Sunako was thinking to herself and lost track of time, she didn't even know she had entered Kyohei's room.

" sunako, sunako, SUNAKO!- Kyohei "what!"- sunako

" What were you spacing out? I was trying to tell you that you can sit on the bed or something. You ok?- kyohei

"yeah fine just lost in thought."- sunako

"ok. Well um can you pass me that cd case, the one with the skull on it?'- Kyohei

"Yeah sure."

Sunako stopped and looked at the cd case it was beatiful!  
The skull was pained with blood that was dripping off and the top said kyohei on it. (obvisously costum made). She had to have it.

" Kyohei!"- sunako

" What! Whats the matter?"- kyohei

"Can i...have this cd case?"- sunako

" What? No! It has my name on it! What the hell do you want it for?"- Kyohei

" It's beautiful! The skull, the blood, please!"- Sunako

Kyohei noticied sunako starring at him but tried not to look. He finally gave in and looked at her she was looking at him with the puupy dog eyed practically begging for it.

" Fine...just let me- "- Kyohei

"yeah!"- sunako

Without thinking sunako shot up and kissed kyohei. Kyohei just stood there frozen and then finally looked at her. She looked embarrassed.

" I'm sorry. I dont know why i-" Sunako

This time kyohei cut her off. He practically leaped over to her and kissed her hard on the lips. Sunako was shocked and couldn't move at first, but then she slowly sank into it. The kiss grew deeper and before they knew it They had moved back further against the bed until sunako was touching the headboard. They finally stopped for breath and continued to stare into each other's eyes. Kyohei leaned in to kiss her again and sunako happily abliged. Soon they were in heated passion again and kyohei slid his tongue across sunako's lips begging for entrance. Sunako open her mouth wide enough just for him to enter and he took advantage quickly.

Kyohei practically devoured her mouth but sunako would not lose. She fought back for dominance and almost won too, but kyohei made it clear that he was definitely more experianced than her. He moved their position around so that sunako was laying flat on the bed and he was hovering above her. He began kissing her but then stopped. Sunako looked up saw he was not there anymore. But she couldn't tell because suddenly it was pitch black. She then heard some music, metal music and smiled. Now all she could rely on was her senses since she could not see. But she knew where this was going and was already romanticaly ready so she waited for his return. Suddenly a black light turned on and she got a good look at kyohei's room. It was plain but had posters everywhere. There were atleast three black lights, which was why everything was white in his room, so that it all glowed. It was very goth, very dark, and very sexy.

" I'm supposed to be teaching you a valuable lesson in culture right? So why don't we mix fun and school together?"- kyohei

He was being very sexy and flirty and all sunako could do was smile. She could now see again and saw him creep over. He glowed because his shirt was white. He was wearing a beanie hat, and jeans, but overall looked radiant. She was waering a black corset with a red white and black mini skirt, and black and white thigh highs. The lines on her outfit were vertically striped so you could see her every curve.

Sunako pulled him over by his collar and pulled him into another strawberry flavored kiss. She felt him smile into the kiss and was for one truely happy. The whole room was filled with a very dark sexy yet romantic air and they were really getting into it. Kyohei started to kiss down her jaw line and her neck not missing a spot on her beautiful skin. Soft moans of kyohei's name were blending into the music now and it was all that was going through kyohei's mind.

Sunako was in complete bliss. She felt kyohei running his hand down her leg and felt chills run down her spine. But she felt that she was the only one feeling that way, so she took action. She ran her hands down the sides of kyohei's torso and when she reached the bottom of his shirt she sneakily slid her hands in touching his firm abs. She traced the lines of his abs and kept gracefully running her hands up and down his abdomen. She heard kyohei breath out her name and smirked. And just when she knew kyohei wasn't expecting it she pulled his shirt right over his head and threw it on the floor. Kyohei starred at her and shock but then smiled a devilish smile showing that he to, had a plan.

Kyohei went back to kissing sunako like normal, and ran his hand down her leg again. But this time he stopped just long enough for her to look up. He then hiked up her skirt a little and bit the top of her thigh highs. He started pulling them down slowly and seductively and starred at her with lust filled eyes. Kyohei did the same with her other leg and Kissed her smooth clear skin after he removed them. Kyohei then came back up to her and leaned over right next to her ear.

" Sunako, i love you, and i always will."- kyohei. Sunako smirked

" Kyohei... you know i love you, even though your sappy i love you."- sunako. Kyohei looked at her andpretended to look hurt.

" Are you insulting my love confession? Well, maybe i should leave..."- Kyohei

"No! I was kidding!"- Sunako

" I know! i was just trying to see how you would react! Apparently you want me here so i guess ill stick around," kyohei said very sarcastically.

" You bastard," Sunako said in a joking tone.

Kyohei leaned down and sank into another delicious kiss. They fought for dominance romantically which resulted in more clothes shed. They could not be teased and were highly competative and within a matter of moments they were both only in there underwear.

Kyohei looked down and saw her perfectly pale skin. Her terrifically toned stomach. Her gentle, graceful skin and perfectly placed in her lovely black bra with pink lace, her wonderful c- cupped boobs. Her bra had thin straps that led to lace on her stomach and a short pink and black underwear with little skulls on them. She was overall, gorgeous.

Sunako looked up and saw his toned legs, amazing abs, and built arms. He was looking absolutley incredible in black briefs. Sunako could not keep her eyes off of him. He was gorgeous.

Finally all the clothes were shed. All that was left was bare skin. When sunako gave the signal kyohei entered her. She moaned a little bit but had to hold back a cry of pain when he broke her barrier. Kyohei waited until she was ready and slowly started to move. Soon they found a rhythm and were fully into it. Skin danced, lips met, and bodies were embraced. Sunako and Kyohei could not take it anymore and finally came together at the same time.

Kyohei didn't want to fall on her so he slid out of her and rolled to the side. Sunako snuggled her self next to him and kyohei held onto her. They were both still heavily breathing and but still found enough air to speak.

" Kyohei...I think i learned something today"- sunako

" oh, and what would that be?"- kyohei

" Black lights make everything better."- sunako

" Haha, you dumb ass."- kyohei

Tired out, they fell fast asleep holding each other, full of happiness, warmth, and love.

The End Sike the end of chapter one Please review!


	2. Mornings and Whipped Cream

Sunako woke up and could feel the events of last night wash over her. She was happy, she didn't regret a thing, but was worried. What if Kyohei decides he regrets everything? What would i do? I love him. But her doubts were washed away when she felt his arms snake around her stomach.

" Good morning beautiful." - Kyohei

" Well good morning to you too, sunako laughed."

Kyohei nuzzled his face in between her neck and smiled. Sunako giggled but because his feathery hair brushed against her skin tickling her.

" Why are you laughing?"- kyohei

" Your hair is tickling me"- sunako

" really your that ticklish?"- kyohei

" yes, i am. But dont you star getting any funny ideas."- sunako

" Yes ma'am! I wont ever tickle you again like this!"- kyohei

Kyohei began tickeling her and sunako burst into a fit of laughter. She begged and pleaded for him top stop, until he finally did. Kyohei was leaning over her with a big goofy grin and looked absolutely adorable so sunako couldn't be mad at him. She just smiled back.

" Come on get up."- sunako

" What? Why? Were supposed to stay here and snuggle like in the movies!"- kyohei

" Well we could do that or we could get dressed and get some breakfast."- sunako

" Breakfast is good!"- kyohei

With that kyohei jumped out of bed and put on some gray sweatpants, and a gray hoodie he left unzipped showing off his toned abs. He left his hair messy from sleep though. He was dressed down but sunako thought he never looked so beautiful.

"Here, you can wear some of my clothes."- kyohei

Kyohei threw her a white button down shirt and blue pin striped boxers. Sunako threw them on and put her hair up in a messy bun while kyohei was checking his phone. Kyohei turned around and smiled. His shirt was entirely too big but his boxers looked good on her. Kyohei decided that if every morning was like this he'd die a happy man.

Sunako got up and tried to get to the door, but kyohei came up behind her and grabbed her into a tight hug.

" Kyohei what are you doing?"- Sunako

" I can't help it! you look so...so...so cute!"- kyohei

"stop fooling around lets go!"- kyohei

They walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. Sunako's notepad was still on the table from when they were trying to learn about music. Everything looked the same.

" So what are we eating?"- kyohei

" how about something simple? Like fresh fruit and toast with cream cheese? We can put wipped cream on the strawberries!"- sunako

" sounds good! Lets get started!"- kyohei

They got all the food prepared and started cutting the center out of the strawberries so they could fill them with whipped cream. Then the flirting started...

" Will you feed me a strawberry?"- kyohei

" why?"- sunako

"cause there better that way!"- kyohei

" I don't know..."- sunako

"Aww come one! What harm could it possibly do?"- kyohei

" fine, fine, alright."- Sunako

Sunako took out the container of whip cream and filled the strawberry with whipped cream. She fed kyohei the strawberry and he licked the whip cream of her finger. He obviously had a motive, she just didnt know until now. So now she decided to beat him at his own game.

Sunako got a spoon full of whip cream and threw the whip cream at kyohei's face. He laughed and tried to lick it off, but his efforts were meaningless. When sunako wasn't looking kyohei stole the whip cream and threw it at her face! Then the battle begun! They both picked up a container of whip cream and started throwing it at each other. It was getting everywhere and they were soon slipping on it. Then sunako slipped on it and almost fell. Kyohei caught her and she had her hands around his neck.

" your such an idiot how do i let you convince me into doing this shit?"- sunako

" cause i do stuff like this."- kyohei

Kyohei leaned down and started kissing her. They were both smiling brightly. They had whip cream all over them and they looked ridiculous. But that didn't effect their happiness. but something, rather someone interupted them.

" ehhhhmmm! Excuse me... ummm are we interupting something cause we can leave."

Sunako and kyohei looked up and saw Takenaga, noi, yuki, ranmaru, and auntie all starring at them wide- eyed. Sunako and kyohei just looked at each other and laughed.

" Nah thats ok, we'll leave, come on kyohei, we should get dressed anyway."- sunako

with that kyohei and sunako ran upstairs hand in hand, cracking up at there expressions when they saw them together.

" you know, there gonna ask questions, and we can't very well tell them nothing happened."- kyohei

" well, we'll answer them of course. I mean, we won't exactly be telling my aunt yeah we had sex but we will tell them."- sunako

"yeah, your right. We should probably go clean up downstairs anyway."- kyohei

"Let's just wait a little longer."- sunako

" why?"- kyohei

" cause 1, i want it to be all they think about and 2, were probably not gonna have any alone time after this so..." sunako pulled kyohei over and kissed him long and hard.

" I want you all to myself now."- sunako

" You know you already got me for life right?"- kyohei

" yes, but that still doesn't change the fact that i want to make out with you so let's just get back to me needing alone time with you."- sunako

" you idiot."- kyohei

Fin of chapter two! 


End file.
